lux_painfandomcom-20200213-history
Nami Kamishiro
Nami Kamishiro (神代ナミ) is an elementary school student that speaks to animals and befriends Atsuki. Personal Data The younger sister of Yayoi Kamishiro. She is the first character Atsuki sees, and a telepath who is aware of Atsuki's powers; has the power to talk to animals. She has four dogs and two cats, all of which she rescued after they had been abaonded by their former owners — a dog named Melody always accompanies her. She is simple, flighty, adventurous, and innocent — she always says what's on her mind. Her straightforward personality makes her a favorite among the elderly. She is fond of both Atsuki and Mako Ando. She has a deep, selfless love for animals, and will use her powers to catch people who abuse them. Her biological parents passed away, and she and Yayoi were adopted. Its name in Japanese means "wave" and "Tear". Game's Description The girl from the Yuhigaoka Apartments. Her knowing of Atsuki’s telepathy shows a need to be cautious. Treating her as a child may spell trouble. Inviting Atsuki out shows she’s able to act. Also calm, she seems amazing. But, eating chicken while hearing a story about chicken slaughter...? She goes everywhere with her ace Melody, but this is just a way to get some food. With a bright but dark smile, she gets candy and food from everyone! She seems to have a strong bond with her sister although always pushing her around with her cutesy act. Acting on this makes her a lil' devil… The death of Mako Ando weighs heavily on her. The loss of the girl she opened up to is surely hard. However, she’ll surely bounce back soon. She seems to care more for animals than humans. She doesn't need to be nice to bad guys, but yelling’s too much. A little too gutsy...? She may be able to understand animals. In a very loving way too. Almost as if she can heal them! She truly has a gift; even if she is a lil’ devil. Shinen Same as Nami: I feel strange. Can talk to animals? Just like me. Can talk to animals? Can we be friends? Our little secret. Melody's a friend too. Maybe he's bad? Pretty eyes. Melody told me he has intentions. Siamese Cat: Injured cat. Poor thing. That trash Tazaki. Find Mint. Atsuki's powers. Save Mint. Where is Mint? Nami's companions Melody is a Spanish Mastiff that follows Nami around. Her size can make her intimidating, but she is fairly well-behaved. She is six years old, 150cm tall, and 40kg. Game Description: She's close with Nami Kamishiro. Kind of like Nami's bodyguard. Sometimes picks Nami up from school. She follows Nami around to get food from people around town. She purposely makes a cute face to get food. Mint is a cat that Nami took care of. Game Description: Held a deep love for Nami Kamishiro. Must have felt Nami's warmth when she gave him milk. He'll never forget it. Category:Characters